The Romance of Betty Boop
The Romance of Betty Boop ---- The Romance of Betty Boop is set in 1939 New York. The opening credits start off with Betty singing "Just Give 'Em Your Boop Oop a Doop". Betty Boop is a girl who is adored by her neighbourhood. She sells shoes by day, and performs in her Uncle Mischa's club by night. While working at the Club Bubbles, Betty sings "I Wanna Be Loved By You" to get Waldo Van Lavish's attention. Uncle Mischa is threatened at the stage door by a trio of menacing gangsters because he cannot pay his debts. The gang kidnaps Betty, but she manages to escape. Betty attacks the henchmen with her bag and escapes; the gang follows her with the intention of killing her. Betty meets up with Waldo and asks for his help, but Waldo turns out to be a coward and Betty ends up having to save him. Betty climbs to the top of the Club Bubbles while carrying Waldo over her shoulders. She and Waldo fall, only to be caught by Fred (Fearless Fred). Betty meets up with Waldo and is introduced to his parents as a new maid. Betty then attacks Waldo with her bag and leaves, furious. She is then seen on her apartment balcony with Fred as they sing a duet: "I Only Have Eyes for You". Betty and Fred kiss, however, she recieves a call from Hollywood saying that they want her to perform and be famous, resulting in Betty leaving Freddy. Betty's theme song "Independent Girl" reprises behind the closing credits. Quotes *Betty Boop: "A girl gets so lonesome reaching for the stars all by herself..." *Betty Boop: "I'm an all American woman! A yanky doodle dandy so don't mess with me!" *Beverly: "Betty you'll never guess who just came into the club! It's your dreamboat you're so crazy about Waldo Van Lavish! See?!" *Betty Boop: "I got three more shows to do and I'm too pooped to boop!" *Fearless Fred: "Ice, I have ice, ice man!" *Tracy: "Boring, trez boring!" *Waldo Van Lavish: "A moment Tracy this looks interesting!" *Betty Boop: "The little lady says drop dead!" *Betty Boop: "Yeah, I'm a lucky girl!" *Waldo Van Lavish: "Here she is dad! I think you'll agree." *Waldo Van Lavish: "She'll be just perfect for your new upstairs maid." *Betty Boop: "Oh, thank you Waldo... upstairs maid?" *Betty Boop: "This is one Boop who won't stoop for gold!" *Betty Boop: "Hold it! Hello? Betty Boop speaking... you saw my act at the Club Bubbles and ya want me to come to Hollywood for a screen test? Oh, Freddy it's a chance of a lifetime. What should I do?" Characters *Betty Boop *Fearless Fred *Waldo Van Lavish *Uncle Mischa *Tracy *Mimzy *Johnny Throat *Polly *Beverly Cast & Crew *Desirée Goyette (Betty Boop) *Bill Melendez (Director) *Ron Friedman (Writer) as Ethnic Voices *Frank W. Buxton as Polly *Sandy Kenyon as Uncle Mischa *Sean Allan as Freddy *George R. Wendt as Johnny Throat and Punchie *Robert Towers as Chuckles *Marsha Meyers as Beverly and Tracy *John Winfield Stephenson as Announcer *Derek McGrath as Waldo Van Lavish Music *"Cause" *"Boop Oop a Doop" performed by Desiree Goyette (Also known as "Just Give 'Em Your Boop Oop a Doop") *"Betty Boop Is My Name" performed by Desiree Goyette (Also known as "Independent Girl") *"BIR MIR BIST DU SCHOEN" *"Waldo" *"Boop Boogie" *"Freddie" *"Freddie/Boop" *"Bridal Chorus" *"Johnny Throat" *"I Wanna Be Loved By You" *"Mischa" *"Drop Dead" *"Sandbag" *"Works so Hard" *"Roadster" *"Underclass Chit-chat" *"Classy-Talk" *"Nautical but nice" *"Wedding March" *"My Clavicle" *"Chase" *"Kiss her dummy" *"The End" Gallery ro10.PNG ro2.PNG ro1.PNG ro3.PNG ro4.PNG ro5.PNG ro6.PNG ro7.PNG ro8.PNG ro9.PNG ro11.PNG ro12.PNG ro13.PNG ro15.PNG ro14.PNG ro16.PNG ro18.PNG ro17.PNG Trivia *Set in 1939, the curvy and vivacious Betty Boop can think of nothing but meeting and marrying wealthy playboy Waldo Van Lavish, leaving her no time for her devoted admirer Freddie The Iceman, a humble and good-hearted lad. The fun begins when her romantic troubles triple as Johnny Throat, a repulsive mobster, takes over the club where Betty works as a chorus girl and attempts to win her over as well. *According to Bill Melendez, apart from being a feature film the short was also a supposed pilot for an animated series. See Also *''The Romance of Betty Boop (Script) *The Betty Boop Movie Mystery'' ---- Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:The Romance of Betty Boop Category:1985